Guilt Ridden Hearts
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: Yang stole something from Ruby, something that she could never forgive her for. Years pass by without the sisters ever speaking to each other. Then Ruby receives word of Yang's death, and she must struggle to both forgive her sister and not take back what she stole: the chance to be with Jaune. Ruby/Jaune and past Yang/Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to get out of my system, not sure if I'll follow up on this.**

**Chapter 1:**

**On A Bad Note**

Ruby Rose placed a bouquet of yellow roses on her sister's grave stone. It had been three years since that fateful day; nearly twice as long since Ruby last spoke to Yang, and those last few words haven't been kind either.

'_I hope the Grimm take you for stabbing me in the back!'_ Ruby had shouted in her face before slamming the door and effectively severed their sisterly bond. Tears soon stained the scythe-wielder's face as she thought about that day, she had been mad at her sister, but now she felt only guilt.

"I'm so sorry sis," Ruby began, "I tried to respect the memory of you… but I can't deny my heart any longer, and because of that, I betrayed you like you had me once,"

_**In loving memory of Yang Arc**_

_**A loving wife, mother and cherished sister.**_

V

_Three years earlier…_

Jaune solemnly watch his two year old daughter Yin play with her toys when the doorbell rang. Jaune sighed as he assumed it must have been more family members offering their condolences. It wasn't that he didn't feel gratitude for their concerns, but the funeral was a month ago, and right now he just wanted to be left alone with his daughter for a while.

The doorbell rang again, snapping Jaune out of his reverie as he shouted for the visitor to hear, "I'm coming," Jaune walked down the main wall and reached the door. He released a sigh as he turned the handle to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"R-Ruby?" Jaune stated in disbelief that his sister-in-law was standing on his porch.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby all but whimpered as she looked like a fawn waiting to bolt away out of fear, "May I enter,"

"Ah… sure," The blonde gestured for the scythe wielder to enter, which she nervously did. As Jaune closed the door behind her got straight to the point.

"I heard about what happened to Yang," Ruby's voice hitched in her throat at the utterance of her sister's name.

"Yea… I kind of missed you at the funeral," Jaune mumbled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't receive word until afterword's," Ruby stated almost absently as she observed the family photos of Yang and Jaune, all happy and holding each other, making the young woman feel sick to her stomach.

"Was it painful for her, her passing?" Ruby asked as she stared at a picture of Yang in a hospital bed with Jaune leaning on the edge, a baby wrapped in blankets held in her arms. Ruby clenched her fist at that, _'they have a… baby…'_

"Ruby, I know you and Yang ended on bad terms, Yang never told me what the reason was and I honestly don't want to know, but you've been gone for three years and-"

"May I see my nephew?" Ruby interrupted as she turned to face Jaune, her face a strange mask that was difficult to read.

"Niece actually, and sure, she's in the other room," Jaune explained as he headed through a nearby door, momentarily leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts, _'A girl… Yang always wanted a daughter…'_

At that moment Jaune returned holding in his arms a small, two year old with blonde hair who was more preoccupied with her binky as Ruby stared at her in disbelief, _'She looks exactly like Yang'_

"Ruby, this is Yin," At the mention of her name, Yin opened her eyes and Ruby felt something crack inside her, the right eye was lilac just like Yang's, but the left was deep ocean blue, like Jaune's. It was as though the eyes confirmed that this was indeed Jaune and Yang's daughter; and that made Ruby hate the child more than anything in the world.

"She's beautiful," Ruby commented as she gently placed a loving hand on the baby's forehead, but as though sensing the seething hatred that Ruby felt for the child, Yin started screaming. Ruby immediately retracted her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, she's normally quite sweet with people," Jaune apologized as he gently rocked the child and tried to calm her; soon she calmed down in her father's arms and drifted off to sleep. Juane then carried Yin off to bed and swiftly returned, "Look, Ruby, it's good to see you, but you can't just reappear like this,"

"Sorry, I've been so busy being a Huntress that I haven't been in contact with everyone," Ruby admitted, "But after hearing what happened to Yang, I feel I need to reconnect with everyone, so maybe we can grab a bit tomorrow?"

"Sure, how does twelve O'clock sound?" Jaune offered.

"I'd like that," Ruby accepted as she offered a small smile, "Jaune, I'm sorry about Yang,"

"Yea… me too," Jaune returned as Ruby offered goodbye and left through the front door.

It wasn't until Ruby got in the driver seat of her car did she burst into tears, _'How could she have a daughter with him and not at least tell me?!'_

'_You didn't exactly make it easy to be contacted,'_ her mind retorted. Ruby looked back at Jaune's house as she promised herself she wouldn't let the feeling of her heart control her. They already ruined one part of her life; she won't let it ruin this part as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just too clear things up. This story will cover nine-to-ten years of the characters' lives, from the first year at Beacon to the year of the opening scene of chapter 1. The 'present' will be considered when Ruby and Jaune reunite after Yang's funeral onwards (or Post-Beacon Year 3).**

**Chapter 2:**

**Origins**

_Beacon year one…_

Ruby and Yang currently sat on their respective beds in their dorm while working on their homework, or at least Ruby was. For the yellow themed huntress-in-training was currently reading a small book.

"Yo, Ruby?" Yang said out of the blue to get her half-sister's attention.

"What is it sis?" Ruby questioned without taking her eyes from the pile of homework she was working on, if she didn't get it turned in on time Weiss would tear her apart.

"What do you think of Jaune?" Ruby was taken aback by the question; she immediately stammered out, "He's a nice guy I guess, a good friend,"

"Really? no mentioning of his 'blue eyes as deep as the oceans' or 'the warmth you feel whenever you two laugh together?" Ruby stopped her work and suddenly noticed what Yang was reading.

"Give me back my diary!" Ruby shrieked as she dived from her bed, flew the distance between her bed and Yang's, and came face first into Yang's outstretched palm. Causing her to fall to the ground as her sister read out loud an excerpt from her precious diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Jaune and I got paired together in Weapon Construction class today, he wasn't very good at the project at hand and constantly required my help, but I didn't mind. He did get distracted by Weiss though; she was sitting at the station next to us with Nora, him always gazing at her with those blue eyes as deep as the oceans, why couldn't he look at me like that?"_

"Yang, seriously, give it back," Ruby pleaded as she tied to grab the diary. Yang only chuckled.

"Ahhh… my baby sister has her first crush!" Yang teased.

"Please sis, don't tell anyone, especially Jaune,"

"Don't worry Rubes, I won't tell anyone," Yang promised.

"Pinky swear?" Ruby begged as she held her pinky out, it was the one thing that Yang could never say no to, as long as it was her baby sister involved.

"Pinky swear," Yang mimicked as she linked her own pinky with Ruby's.

V

_Present day…_

Ruby solemnly sat at one of the tables outside the local coffee shop, cup in hand as she nervously waited for Jaune to show. She wasn't sure of what to say to him; if he'd even show.

'_Twelve O'clock, guess he's not showing…'_

The huntress sighed as she stood to leave. As she was doing so she heard a greeting coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Jaune pushing Yin in a baby stroller.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby greeted as she sat back down; Jaune soon joined her from across the table and took Yin into his lap. Ruby frowned slightly at Yin, but hid the downturned lips with a sip of her cappuccino.

"So… what have you been up to Ruby?" Jaune asked as he fed Yin her bottle.

"Well after I graduated Beacon I sort of travelled, took odd huntress related jobs in remote villages and towns, after a year and a half of that I found myself in Vacuo and got hired by this dust mining company as a special security guard for their more remote digging sites, defending them from Grimm and whatnot," Ruby explained as she took in Jaune's details, he clearly hadn't shaved, his muscles had grown to give him a larger appearance, and his hair was cut short if still a little scraggly. But his eyes that she always loved where empty, devoid of the depth she admired, it was clear he hadn't taken Yang's passing very well.

"So, enough about me, what have you been up to?" Ruby asked, hoping let dreading to learn more about Jaune and Yang's few years together.

"Um, Yang and I got engaged right after graduation, I don't know if you knew that seeing as you left the day she went to tell you," Ruby remembered that day, it was the last time she ever saw or spoke to her sister, "I became a professor of battle strategy and combat theory at Beacon, Yang was a huntress, but only worked the jobs around Vale so we could stay close, then when we were expecting little Yin here she took leave off work for the year to have and raise Yin, we bought a house, raised Yin, we were happy, until I got a call from the hospital… Yang had been in a fight with some Grimm in the Emerald Forest and… and…"

Jaune broke down and sobbed, Ruby walked round the table and cautiously took Yin from his weakening grasp and placed her in her stroller before hugging Jaune, who clung to her desperately. Ruby simply soothed his back as he let his misery out.

"I'm certain she misses you too, Jaune," Ruby offered comfort, "and I'm sorry I wasn't here to grieve with you,"

Jaune had managed to regain some control of his sobbing to say, "I know you are Ruby,"

"Look Jaune, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to seek my help,"

"Sure thing, thanks Ruby," Jaune agreed as he regained control of himself and let go of his sister-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Awkward Moments:**

_Beacon year one…_

It was a normal lunch period for Teams RWBY and JNPR; Blake was reading a book instead of eating, Nora was engrossed in recalling her bizarre dreams with Ren correcting her on the details she had originally, and Weiss and Pyrrha were chatting about schoolwork.

'Cough' 'cough', Ruby heard Yang's fake cough as the older sister elbowed her in the stomach from under the table for the umpteenth time. Ever since Yang read Ruby's diary she seemed to have made it her mission to try and get the fifteen year old to ask Jaune out.

"Yang, are you feeling alright?" Blake finally asked, "I've noticed you've been coughing a lot recently,"

"Yea, I'm fine," Yang stated before she repeated her annoying antic of coughing and nudging Ruby from under the table again.

"You don't sound fine, you sound like you might be coming down with something," Pyrrha pointed out.

"You'd better not be sick!" Weiss all but shrieked.

"Why Weiss, I didn't know you cared," Yang exclaimed enthusiastically as she lightly kicked Ruby in the shin.

Weiss huffed, "I don't, but you're sitting right next to me, and I have no intention of missing class because you got me sick!"

"That's Weiss' priorities for you," Ruby stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Guys, come on, I'm completely fine," Yang assured everyone as she stealthily pinched Ruby from under the table, causing the girl to yep.

"You alright there Ruby?" Jaune asked, noticing Ruby's yep.

"Yea, I bet she's feeling fine, why don't you tell us all why Rubes?" Yang said with a knowing smile.

"Um… uh…" Ruby began as everyone looked at her, "I… uh… GOT A NEW GUNS MAGAZINE! Yes, that's it, it's very interesting,"

Ruby put on one of her big goofy smiles to try and convince everyone, luckily, they all just shrugged and went back to their respective tasks. The red themed huntress-in-training released a silent sigh of relief. She then looked to her older sister, her lilac eyes saying one thing.

This Means War.

V

_Present day…_

"So what's life like teaching at Beacon?" Ruby asked Jaune as they now strolled down Main Street after finishing their coffee. The blonde pushed Yin's stroller as the young one played with her toy, a small stuffed animal in the shape of a Beowulf.

"Fine I guess, most of the students behave well enough, but some still get bored and nod off to sleep during my lectures," Jaune detailed as they stopped at a road crossing and waited for it to be safe to continue.

"Sounds like a certain someone I know when he was in Oobleck's class," Ruby teased while nudging Jaune in the ribs. But she didn't get as much as a response from him for a few seconds before he just nodded his head solemnly.

Ruby downcast her eyes as they walked across the street. She genuinely didn't know what to do, the man barely functioned enough to take care of Yin. The fact that they haven't seen each other in years meant that they had drifted apart in interests, and she couldn't ask many questions about his past without drawing him into a brooding reverie about Yang and burst into tears.

"Ruby, why are you here?" the red themed huntress almost didn't hear Jaune as he asked that question.

"What do you mean? I'm here to reconnect with my friends," Ruby had answered truthfully, yet why did it sound like a lie to her ears.

"So it isn't about the fact you had a crush on me back in Beacon?" Jaune had said it so monotonously, yet he might have well have yelled in accusation with how it impacted Ruby. Memories welled up about times in beacon; the shock she felt when Jaune asked Yang to the dance during year two, the nightmares she suffered on the nights she knew they were out on the town during third year, and of course the stab of betrayal the night after graduation.

"Did… Yang…" Ruby asked. Jaune shook his head.

"Weiss and Blake told me during the funeral, explaining why you likely wouldn't show up, whether I wanted to hear it or not," Jaune admitted, "So is it true?"

"It was…" Ruby admitted, "but I got over it a while ago," Again she felt like she was lying.

Jaune released a sigh before he said, "Good, because I want you to know, I truly loved Yang, still do, and I don't feel the same for you,"

Ruby felt something hurt inside her chest, like an old wound being stabbed, she ignored it and hid the pain she felt as she nodded her head in agreement, "So its agreed then, I don't harbor romantic feelings for you, and you don't have any for me,"

It would be the biggest lie she would ever tell herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't expect longer chapters, these are mostly 'spur of the moment' chapters as I think of something depressing to write, and occasionally humorous works during the beacon years.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Harsh Reflections**

_Beacon year one…_

"Come on Rubes, it's easy," Yang insisted as she tried to drag her little sister off of her elevated bed.

"Easy for you to say, any guy would jump at the chance to go out with you!" Ruby countered as she hung onto the rickety bedframe.

"Look, I know it isn't exactly normal for a girl to ask a guy to the dance, but how else are you going to go out with Jaune?" The blonde questioned as she tugged harder.

"Wait for him to ask me out?" Ruby suggested, Yang simply laughed.

"Rubes, he's interested in Weiss, you know he won't stop asking her out to the dance until the Ice Queen finally says yes or he realizes that there are better fish in the sea, namely you," Yang countered.

"HEY!" Weiss, who was studying in the corner of the dorm room, complained about Yang's blatant insult.

"You know it is true Weiss, now help me get Ruby off of her bed so we can force her to ask Jaune out," Yang pointed out.

"And why should I?" the heiress countered.

"Because, if we can get Ruby and Jaune to go out, it will stop Vomit Boy from hitting on you," Yang's argument proved valid in the white themed huntress' ears, for the next thing that Ruby knew was that she had two pairs of hands trying to pull her off her bed.

"WEISS, YOU TRAITOR!"

"It's for the greater good Ruby, namely, MY greater good!" With that the Blonde and the Heiress gave one final hard tug and the fifteen year old came crashing down onto the floor with a thud.

With Ruby writhing and protesting over yang's shoulder, the trio exited the dorm to see Pyrrha and Jaune hugging in the hallway and froze.

"Guys, you won't believe who I'm going to the dance with!" Jaune and Pyrrha both exclaimed simultaneously. The RWY of Team RWBY had varying responses; Weiss' was relief as she strutted back into her dorm in a brisk, yet cheerful, pace. Yang's Jaw hit the floor and Ruby's eyes started watering.

"Good for you two!" Yang proclaimed with a thumbs up before walking back into the dorm with Ruby still over her shoulder.

"I take it things didn't go over so well?" Blake, who had been in the room the whole time reading, asked from her bed.

Yang simply placed her hand on her hip as she asked sarcastically, "What was your first clue: Ruby's tears, or Weiss' smiling like a little school girl?"

V

_Present day…_

By the time Ruby had made it back to the hotel she was so drained emotionally that it took a physical toll on her body. She simply closed and locked the door, placed the keys on the nearby table, and collapsed on her bed.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _she scolded herself in her head as she replayed the events of today in her head, '_Now Jaune knows about your feelings and you up and deny them still being there,'_

'_What are you even doing here?' _The huntress asked herself mentally. She wasn't sure, she simply got word that Yang had died and came running back to Vale, but was it to say her goodbyes or to try and reconnect with Jaune in some minute hope that they could be together. Jaune had shut that down rather bluntly. The man truly had no romantic feelings for her. There had been friendship once, but was even that still there? They had been separated for so long that she wasn't even sure if they were the same people as before.

After what felt like hours, Ruby pulled herself off of her bed and got her scroll out and dialed in a number, waited for the phone to ring until it was answered by a feminine voice, "This is Blake Belladonna speaking?"

"Blake, It is me, Ruby,"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry again for the short chapter. Anyway, Pyrrha does play a role in this story to some degree, how I'm not entirely sure yet, as this is mostly unplanned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shortest chapter yet, but the revelations in it make up for it.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Not The First Time**

_Beacon year one…_

The punchbowl, the universal symbol of the social stigma of showing up to a dance without a date. It has accompanied many a teenager who was either rejected, unable to dance, or too slow in asking out their intended dance partner. The punchbowl's newest acquaintance was none other than the young Ruby Rose.

"Come on Sis, I'll dance with you," Yang offered as she finished greeting all the students to the dance. But the red themed girl couldn't stop staring at the couple near the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks sis, But I'll pass," Ruby muttered as a slow dance started. She watched Jaune and Pyrrha pull each other close, with the redhead amazon resting her head on the blonde knight's shoulder as they slowly turned around in a circle.

"You know Ruby, you can always ask to cut in," Yang suggested just before Jaune and Pyrrha both leaned back, for a minute second Ruby hoped that they would separate. But then what happened next burned any chance of that.

Jaune leaned forward and locked lips with Pyrrha.

"Oh, Ruby I'm-" Ruby didn't hear the rest of Yang's sympathies as she hurried out of the Ballroom.

V

_Present day…_

Ruby sipped her tea after she had described yesterday's conversation with Jaune to Blake. Blake belladonna had opened a little teashop a year after graduation, given her... incident. The teashop was a nice little place where huntsmen and huntresses got served free.

"Ruby…" Blake began after taking a sip of her own tea, "He doesn't hate you,"

"Of course he does, he even said he doesn't feel anything for me," Ruby stated miserably.

"It's not that he doesn't feel anything for you, it's that he's afraid that he actually does," Blake explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Yang wasn't his first love to die in his arms," Blake said sadly, and Ruby felt immensely guilty, having forgotten about Pyrrha and what happened to her the day after the dance.

"You understand now Ruby, he thinks he's cursed or something, at the funeral he told me and Weiss that he'd never dare love someone again for their own safety," Blake explained as she pushed on the table to back out, then rolled around the table in her wheelchair so she was besides Ruby ran placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "The fact that he refuses your love only proves how much he actually cares about you,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Missed Opportunities**

_Beacon Year one…_

It has all gone horribly wrong.

Team RWBY all stood outside the dorm of Team JNPR, all planning to seek entrance but none brave enough to knock. Eventually it was Yang that worked up the courage to nervously bang her fist thrice against the door.

It was Nora who answered, her face distraught and her outfit covered in blood. The orange haired girl quickly embraced Yang despite the ruined outfit, and Yang hugged her back without complaint. Ren soon appeared and hugged Blake, they both took turns to hug Team RWBY.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked quietly.

"He went to the usual place," Ren stated as Ruby nodded, knowing exactly what Ren was talking about, the roof that Jaune and Pyrrha used to train on. The red themed girl made her way to the roof when she heard footsteps following her.

"Yang please, I want to see Jaune alone," Ruby pleaded.

"Jaune won't be in the mood to hear your confession, Ruby," Yang stated, Ruby flinched, knowing it to be true, "We can go see him, just promise me you won't tell him how you feel when we do,"

Ruby nodded as the two half-sisters made their way to the roof. Before they even opened the door, they heard grunting and the sound of something wet hitting bricks. The two opened the door to see Jaune punching his fists bloody against the nearby wall, his sword twisted and ruined laying on the ground discarded.

Ruby covered her mouth to stifle a scream of horror as Yang ran over to Jaune and struggled to get the knight to stop punching the wall. Jaune eventually stopped and proceeded to hug Yang tightly as he wept, Ruby saw his fingers with their skin peeled and bloody with the joints twisted from the mad punching of the wall. Ruby looked at the twisted sword, figuring out that he had been swinging it at the wall until it was useless, then proceeded to attack the wall with his fists instead.

"Jaune… your hands…" Ruby pointed out sheepishly, Jaune then looked at them, but his eyes saw nothing.

"I couldn't save her… I couldn't save her… I couldn't save her…" Again and again Jaune repeated the words in a crazed mantra, each verse less coherent then the last until he was mumbling gibberish and proceeded to just weep.

"Ruby, go get the nurse and Ozpin, now!" Yang shouted to Ruby, who quickly ran from the roof to fulfill the request. Little did she know that had she acted instead of Yang, that things might have turned out differently for her.

V

_Present day…_

Two years had passed since Yang's death, in that time, Ruby had managed to reconnect with everyone; Weiss was mostly busy running the Schnee Dust Company, but she and Ruby chatted on the phone regularly. Ren and Nora where married and where expecting their first child, Blake's Teashop was the regular place for them and Ruby and Jaune to get together on weekends and simply be friends hanging out.

As the group of old friends laughed together at one of Nora's jokes, Ruby smiled as she looked at what remained of the two teams. Of the eight friends, only six remained, and even though Weiss wasn't around much, she regularly sent her regards and apologies.

As time went by, Jaune had healed, he was never truly the same, but he started to live life more. Jaune and Ruby had a silent agreement not to ever bring up that conversation they had two years ago about her true feelings for him. And for now Ruby was content with that, they had managed to reform their friendship, though silver eyes giving a longing look was not unheard off, things were good.

"-and then the Deathstalker-

"Nevermore,"

"-was blown into a million pieces-"

"Sliced in half,"

"-showering us in glorious gumdrops!" Nora finished her crazed rant with a satisfied smile as Ren rubbed his head in mild frustration at his wife's antics.

"I swear she's been having this dream ever since she got pregnant," Ren mumbled, yet still had a smile on his face as Nora resumed eating her peanut butter smeared buffalo wings, weird cravings and all that.

"Is that even a thing? Having weird dreams when you're pregnant?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't recall Yang ever having weird dreams when she was pregnant with Yin," Jaune spoke up as he calmly drank his beer, one of which everyone had except Ruby and Nora.

"It's just Nora being Nora," Blake stated, and everyone nodded in agreement. Blake then looked up at the nearby clock, realizing the time, she bid that everyone go home and get some rest. Nora and Ren left first waving goodbye from their car.

Jaune fumbled for his keys until Ruby put a hand on his shoulder, "You're drunk Jaune, I'll drive you home,"

"Thhhaaanks Ruuubyyy," Jaune said in a slightly slurred speech as he finished his drink before the huntress helped the professor into his car.

The drive home to Jaune's house was uneventful; but it was filled with an awkward silence that ate at Ruby. Soon enough they made it to his house and walked up to the front door, rang the doorbell. It was answered by Yin's nanny who bid them goodnight before leaving herself. Ruby placed Jaune on the couch in the living room.

"I feel parched…" Jaune stated as he made to get up, but Ruby held him down gently as she assured that she'd get him a glass of water. She walked into the hallway, feeling the eyes on the photos of Jaune and Yang watching her as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ruby found the cups in one of the cabinets and started filling it up with water. She turned around to be startled by Jaune standing right in front of her, dropping the glass to the floor in the process.

"Jaune, don't startle me like that!" Ruby complained as she made to pick up the shattered glass; but was stopped by the look in Jaune's eyes, it was drunken, but… a spark was in it as well. That and the close proximity made Ruby feel uncomfortable. She felt her chest tighten as he walked closer, she backed up instinctually until she felt her collide with the kitchen sink, and still Jaune moved closer.

Jaune reached out with one hand and brushed aside a strand of red highlighted dark hair out of her eyes. A shiver went up and down her spine at the contact.

"You're so beautiful…" Jaune whispered quietly, breathing it more than saying it.

Ruby felt her cheeks redden, but she knew that this wasn't Jaune talking, not sober Jaune anyway, "Jaune, you're drunk,"

In response Jaune simply placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across her lower lip. He then leaned forward, Ruby soon mirrored the gesture, forgetting that he was drunk, forgetting their silent promise not to do this, forgetting that Yang had stolen him from her. Right now, she couldn't care less about those things, she wanted this.

"_Yang…"_ it was so quiet Ruby first thought she'd imagine it, but she quickly stopped and pulled away from Jaune in panicked shock.

"Daddy… I heard a noise…" A small voice caused the two adults to turn around and see four year old Yin in her pajamas with a Beowulf stuffed animal in her arms and her fist rubbing her tired eyes. Jaune seemed to sober up at the sight of his daughter and walked over to pick her up in her arms.

"It's okay Sweetheart," Jaune cooed, "Daddy was just being clumsy, say nighty night to aunty Ruby, okay?"

"Nighty night," Yin said tiredly as she rested her head on her daddy's shoulder. Jaune then carried Yin to her room, leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts.

'_Even in death, Yang still matters to him more than me,'_ Ruby thought in misery as Jaune returned; nervously rubbing the back of his head as he said it would be best if she left.

"What about the glass?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the shards on the floor.

"I'll clean it up, goodnight," Jaune insisted as he gestured to the door, ruby followed and left the house, once Jaune closed the door, Ruby fell to her knees as she missed her opportunity.


End file.
